


The satellite outpost.

by billie758657



Series: Negan's daughter [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Death, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Poker, Season 7 plotline, Slight au from first story, Swearing, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billie758657/pseuds/billie758657
Summary: After finding her father Negan again, Grace begins to adjust to the new world order.Moving to the satellite outpost to learn the ropes with the Hilltop being such an easy provider was easy - until it wasn't.





	The satellite outpost.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read they found her in the woods you'll notice there's a slight jump in the timeline. Consider this an slight au of the original because who needs continuity right? Hope you enjoy!

“Alright boys, last game then I’m calling it a fucking night. Y’all are makin’ me feel bad for takin’ your shit.”

Grace leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms above her head. An easy grin stretching across her features in the dimly lit game room.

With a snort Travis shook his head. “That’s cause you don’t want for nothin’ girl.”

He was right, she knew it, everyone knew it. Being Negan’s daughter had plenty of perks, not that she liked to take advantage of most of them. But if they weren't prepared to lose to her then they should have never taught her how to play poker in the first place.

“Way I see it, it’s your own fault for losing.”

“Yeah yeah. Just deal the fucking cards Wade.”

The men around her laughed as the older man obliged his request and started passing out the cards. Grace took another mouthful of her beer and glanced again out towards the hallway.

“Hilltop come back yet?”

Wade glanced up to her as he finished shuffling the deck. “Nah. They will though”

Nodding, she picks at the old sticker on the bottle, tipping her head away from Tony as he blows another stream of smoke into the room. “Still think it was a fucking stupid idea to make ‘em kill Gregory.”

It still felt strange to talk like that, the assertive brash language still seemed alien to her but she was learning to trust her gut to make decisions and lead on them. This was why she was living out at the satellite outpost, so she could learn. Thankfully Wade was a good sport and Hilltop was an easy provider. Sometimes things felt almost normal.

“Don’t worry your ass. I know what I’m doing.” While the atmosphere shifts a little, the smile on his face tells her he isn't the least bit bothered about her putting her nose in. It's one of the reasons why she liked being there so much, less pressure, less consequence. Hell, he even encouraged her to challenge him sometimes. She couldn't talk to ‘Negan’ like that. Not in front of the others at least.

“Yeah whatever. I just don’t see the point in killin’ a pushover like that.”

She knew that sometimes people just had to die. She wasn't a stranger to it on either side, that was the way the world worked now, but sometimes she couldn't help but think it was wasteful. There were only so many people left in the world and while a hell of a lot of them seemed to be in this corner of the world, it didn't make sense to just kill people willy nilly like that.

Chewing on a mouthful of pretzels, Wade shrugs like it was a simple decision. “He was short on his delivery. Not for the first time either, seems to me that he’s forgotten who we are.”

“True. And I’m not sayin’ they shouldn’t pay. Better ways to resolve it than killin’ three people though. Plus that great big pussy would roll over the second you showed up.”

Their card game had slowed to a stop now, the other saviours watching the back and forth between them both. She didn't mind. Being an open book was something her dad had said was important. Besides, there was something about her that the other saviours found ‘likeable’, so she figured she was doing something right at least.

“I know that. But he knew our agreement. Can’t let them think they can just pull shit like that whenever they feel like it then say sorry and it's suddenly okay again. Besides, I’ve got all you sorry shits to provide for and I can’t do that when they ain’t giving us what we’re owed.”

Checking her cards, she shrugged her shoulders with a non committal grunt. She wasn’t convinced but time would tell.

“You watch. Next delivery will be worth it.”

Huffing lightly Grace glanced at be older man. “Uh huh.”

The card game ended in a collection of groans. Grace laughed quietly, helping herself to more pretzels. To her right, Alderman aggressively threw his cards into the pile. “I'm out. This game ain't any fun.”

Travis shoved him playfully on the shoulder. “Don't be such a sore fucking loser.”

Getting to his feet, Tony stretched his arms up high, grunting. “Callin’ it a night. We gotta go back to Hilltop in the morning if they don't deliver anyway.”

Between them all, they packed away the cards and cleared the empty bottles to be taken back to the sanctuary later. Grace hung back to get the last of the empty bottles, not above doing her fair share.

“Get your ass to bed kid.”

Turning around she spotted Wade leaning against the doorframe. Rolling her eyes she turned back, grabbing her jacket from the chair. “Fuck you Wade.”

“You wish Sweetheart.” He replied easily, the running joke making them both chuckle. While her dad was getting laid almost every hour on the hour from a multitude of different people, everyone was too afraid of Negan to go anywhere near his daughter. She was more than happy going without sex but that didn’t mean she didn’t find the irony hilarious.

“Uh huh. That reminds me - did he ever tell you when he was coming?"

“Couple of days. There’s a new group that need breaking in so he’s gathering info and shit."

Grace nodded. She had expected her dad to arrive sooner than later. The radio silence between them had gone on longer than she had thought it would. If she was being honest she missed him, even if she could only handle small does of his showman exterior. At least she knew it was nothing personal if there was another group to see to. Shit happens.

"That’s fair I guess. Gives us time to deal with hilltop."

Wade nods, walking along with her through the metal corridors towards her room. "Exactly. I want this shit show over with before he gets here. Which reminds me. Are you goin’ back with your dad or are you gonna stick it out here. The whole time agreement bullshit is up."

Negan hadn't been happy when she initially approached the idea of her leaving the sanctuary. Not one bit. It took her months of persevering to get him to even consider it. She finally got him to agree to a limited trial run, on his terms of course.

In a way she understood. He had finally got her back after years of thinking she was dead, and in the sanctuary he knew where she was and that she was safe at all times. But she had felt so claustrophobic in there after traveling outside for years. Day to day living wasn't much fun either. She had felt so afraid of opening her mouth or doing the wrong thing to threaten the image and persona that was Negan himself. She didn't know how he'd managed to keep up the pretence for so long. It was exhausting. He told her it was necessary, that it kept him and now her safe too, but she wasn't so sure.

"Yeah I’ll stay out here for a bit longer if he’ll let me. It ain’t so bad. Plus I don’t need to deal with his ‘wives’ out here."

Wade barked a laugh, tipping his head back. "I’ll tell him you said that."

"Go right a-fucking-head. He knows how I feel about it."

She was glad that her dad hadn't tried suggesting that those women were her step mothers, especially seeing as Amber was only a couple of years older than she was. The way she saw it was that it was just sex. They were getting a better life - something like that - and he was getting laid. Another status kinda bullshit thing. Some of them she didn’t mind, like Frankie, but she found it hard to be nice to them all like he had wanted.

"You’re one lucky bitch y'know that?"

She knew. How could she not know? She might not always be in his good graces, but Grace never had to worry about her life being on the line when it came to her father’s mood swings. She didn’t agree with it but a selfish part of her was glad she didn’t have to be scared for her life anymore. She had had enough of that to last her the next three lifetimes. True to his word her father kept her safe, and she wasn’t about to take that for granted.

Stopping outside the door to her bedroom, Grace sighed. “So everyone keeps telling me. Goodnight Wade."

"Night kid."

It had felt like her head had only just hit the pillow when the unmistakeable sound of gunfire jolted her awake. As she hastily pulled on her boots, Grace hoped that it was just another nightmare. Feeling sick to her stomach she grabbed her gun and unlocked her door.

Peering into the hall, Grace could tell that the sounds were coming from the corridor below. Moving quickly she made her way towards the stairwell, all too aware of the lack of saviours in the corridor with her. She decided that she must have slept through the initial fight somehow and they were down there already. She had to help them.

“Grace!”

Jumping from the sudden shock with adrenaline building up inside her, Grace span around to find Wade looking worse for wear. With blood sprayed across his previously clean shirt and across the left side of his face she could only hope that it wasn’t from someone she knew – though from the noises below she knew it was unlikely.

“The fuck is going on!?” She couldn’t keep the uncertainty and fear from her voice despite how angry and determined she felt.

Gripping her by the crook of her arm, Wade began to draw her back away from the stairwell. “Thank god you had the sense to lock your door. We’re being attacked kid, get your ass back in your room!”

Yanking her arm away from him Grace scowled, channelling as much of her father’s persona as she could muster. She needed answers and she needed a plan. “The hell I am. Where is everyone?”

Wade blinked at her, drawing himself up with a sigh before shoving hard at the door beside him. “Bastards have been killin’ us in our sleep.”

Eyes widening, Grace peered into the room as the door swung open. Alderman and Travis were still in their bunks, they would both look fast asleep if it weren’t for the crimson flowing from their ears. They were dead.

Grace’s heart sank. “What the fuck?”

“Get back in your fucking room Grace. Now.”

Dismissing his withering words Grace tried her best to work out a plan. They needed more fire power. The armoury needed protecting if it hadn’t already been taken, not to mention the medical supplies. Was this hilltop? Maybe they underestimated them after all. “No. No I need to help. You’re hurt.” She added, noticing how he had one hand clamped down on a blood soaked patch of fabric at his side.

Wade shook his head as they both flinch from what sounds like an explosion below. “None of our lives will be worth shit if you get hurt kid and you know that. You need to stay safe.”

He meant from Negan of course, and maybe he had a point, but she wasn’t about to sit this one out. Her people needed her. Wasn’t that the whole point of learning the ropes? “But -”

Cutting her off as the sound of the fighting starts to become louder, Wade grabbed her wrist and hauled her back towards her room. “-No fucking time. Move!”

Before they had chance to reach her room the shouting finally made it’s way up the stairs to their corridor, filling the air with panic and anger. Grace found herself being shoved into the next available room falling to the floor from the force of it. Springing to her feet Grace turned to protest, too late to stop the door slam shut leaving her alone in the darkened space.  
  
Standing on the tips of her toes to look out the small wired glass window, Grace snarled, yanking on the door against his grip. “Wade!”

The distinct sound of the lock was made out above the noise filling Grace with panic. “No - No no no - don’t lock it!”

She could just see enough through the window to watch the man slip the key into his shirt pocket before drawing his gun level and firing a couple of rounds to some unknown entity at the other end of the hall. “I’ll come back. I promise. Just get down and stay fucking quiet!”

Watching helplessly as he slips down towards the stairwell and out of sight Grace slams her fist against the door. “Don’t you lock me in Wade you fucking – shit!”

Coming down from the small window Grace turned to face the room. Maybe she could find something in here to get the door open or to defend herself a bit better than just a pistol and a knife if they were to get in. Whoever they were.

Her heart sank as she realised he had put her in a linen closet, full of nothing but racks of bedding and blankets. Useless.

Sliding down the door to sit against the cold floor, the echoing gunfire made her skull throb. Keeping a tight grip on her gun, Grace listened out for anything that could tell her what was going on on the other side of the door.

All she could do was wait. 


End file.
